


Giggle at the Ghostly!

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of Tiny Koko [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, also it's not mentioned explicitly but, and hajime is prepared :), autistic komaeda nagito, bc i said so!!!, hajime is based off of my own carer, hate that tag bc it's contradictory but whatever, he just wants to be tiny for a bit, i guess it's implied that this is after they wake up from the simulation but, idk man, implied/referenced trauma, it's actually just, nagito has a nightmare, nagito's regression habits are based off of my own, very very brief, yeah :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito has a nightmare, and Hajime knows just how to make his little cotton ball feel better.





	Giggle at the Ghostly!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this is dedicated to my boyfriend and carer cuz he means so much to me and he also wrote me something and <33 i love him a lot so!!!!

Nagito felt as if his body was glued to the mattress beneath him. He tried to move, tried to scream, but no avail. The tears on his face were beginning to dry; that was a good sign, at least. He managed to let out a harsh whimper. Soon enough, his sobs made the snoring body next to him stir. Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, his mind was screaming. Still though, the trembling boy couldn’t speak.

“Hmmm?” Komaeda could see the boy at his side sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. “Ah, Nagito, it’s late, what are you… Komaeda?” A hand connected with his cheek. Warmth spread through his body, and Nagito melted into Hajime’s touch. “Oh, sweetheart… You had another nightmare?” Hinata didn’t really need a response. These late nights were becoming a routine thing for the couple, and the brunette didn’t mind one bit; his main priority was making sure his lover was okay.

Komaeda allowed Hinata to lift him into a sitting position. Hajime went to work with wrapping a soft blanket around Nagito’s shoulders-- the one with Lilo & Stitch patterns, of course-- and taking three plushies from the chest at the end of their bed. Nagito’s eyes lit up the moment he saw the toys. “Hey baby bee, can you tell me the names of your plushies?” Of course, Hajime already knew the names of all of Nagito’s toys, but he wanted to help the little one ground himself and focus on his surroundings. 

“Mm…” Nagito scooted closer to his carer and picked up the big blue pushie first. “Stitch… Favorite…” he mumbled quietly, rubbing his thumbs across the velvety texture of the alien plushie’s ears. Next, he held up the little bulldog Webkinz plush. “This one’s Snuffy…” Hajime nodded and placed a comforting hand on Nagito’s shoulder as he continued to the last stuffed animal in the pile (a black cat with green ears): “‘nd um, this one’s Jello.” Komaeda smiled to himself as he swung the plushies around.

Hajime beamed. “You’re so smart, Koko bean!” While his little marshmallow was occupied with his toys, he got up to turn the TV on. While scrolling through the Kids’ section on Netflix, an idea suddenly came to him. He selected an episode of My Little Pony, and skipped ahead to a scene with Nagito’s favorite pony, Pinkie Pie. “Hey sweetpea, look at the TV!”

“PINKIE!!!” the regressor cheered. He moved to the end of the bed, getting as close as possible to the TV without having to leave the comfy bed. Hajime pressed play, and soon Komaeda was entranced by the colorful graphics on the screen. He knew exactly why the carer had chosen this episode- Pinkie’s Laughter Song always made Nagito happy, especially after a nightmare. He watched as his baby rocked back and forth, humming along to the music. 

As the credits rolled, Nagito was yawning, beginning to feel sleepy once again. He lazily popped his thumb into his mouth and curled up under his blanket. Hajime’s hand rubbing little circles into his back was enough to lull him to sleep, with thoughts of his carer and My Little Pony swimming around his brain instead of ghostly, spooky ones.


End file.
